


Three Little Words

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, Prompt Fic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took three words. Written for JWP #27: Thx 4 Nothing (a too-short communication.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Introspection. Whump. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

_Delay Inspector Carlyle_ _FINAL STOP_  
  
That was the extent of my telegram. A foolish economy of words.  
  
I did not specify why I wanted Inspector Carlyle delayed. I anticipated, rightly, that Watson act without question. I did not need to explain further.  
  
I _absolutely_ should have realized that Watson would act _directly_ , and thereby place himself right in harm’s way.  
  
_Send Johnson to delay Inspector Carlyle_ _FINAL STOP_  
  
Three extra words would have sufficed. I had already employed Johnson in the investigation. He knew enough to have avoided any direct interaction with the man while still succeeding in his mandate.  
  
Watson, however, did _not_ know. I had kept him in the dark, as I often did. Not because I did not trust him, but because I took too much delight in his reactions when I did reveal all.  
  
Too clever by half, as Johnson might say. Which is to say, _too stupid by far_. Too impatient. Too careless.  
  
“Not…your fault,” Watson told me before losing his fight to remain conscious.  
  
That was a day ago. He has not woken since.  
  
And contrary to his mistaken belief, this _is_ my fault. I know it, can calculate it, to the very word.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 27, 2016


End file.
